pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La leyenda del ángel negro/Audiciones
La leyenda del ángel negro Estas audiciones son un poco diferentes: a cada personaje se podrán presentar cinco candidatos,(menos al protagonista) de entre los cuales yo elegiré al más apropiado para el papel. Pongan debajo de los números sus fichas. Los consejeros deben de estar (menos el de la oscuridad) a favor de la ley. Y si quieren, pueden rellenar más de un puesto. Por cierto, solo rellenen los puestos que NO están tachados. Ficha del protagonista (y ejemplo) Nombre: Chelinka Darknia Elemento: Oscuridad. Años: 17 Aspecto: tiene el pelo negro y muy largo. Los ojos son morados y la piel muy clara. Historia: es la Princesa de la Oscuridad. Vive con su padre en el Castillo. Su madre muri´cuando se aprobó la ley. Firma: Lowbia 14:10 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bardo de la Oscuridad 1 Nombre:Catiumin Mysticon Elemento: Oscuridad Años: 16 Aspecto: Tienes pelo rubio que le llega hasta el cuello, es palido y tiene ojos negros, usa un ropaje muy colorido tipico de un trovador/juglar y un sombrero de mosquetero, además siempre lleva su inseparable flauta. Historia:Desde pequeño sus padres le han contado miles de leyendas para entretenerlo, sus padres murieron cuando tenia 8 y desde ahi se volvio un vagabundo que gana dinero cantando y narrando las leyendas que sabe, también viaja a todos lados para aprender más leyendas. Firma: Soy el rey de los piratas ¿Algo que decir marinero? 22:52 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Lyra Shadowsday Elemento:Oscuridad Años:14 Aspecto:Cabello castaño con toques claros hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros y profundos y estatura mediana. Lleva puesto un vestido corto de terciopelo negro con varias enaguas y un corsé plateado. Historia:Lyra era una joven que vivía con sus padres. Cuando tenía 12 años, encontró una extraña gema preciosa, y decidió llamar a sus familiares y reunirlos para que la admiraran. Sin embargo, y locos por la avaricia, se mataron unos a los otros ante la niña. Traumatizada, la manera de ser de Lyra cambió, tornándose más oscura. Firma: Haruka Haruka, algo que objetar? (discusión) 17:09 10 oct 2012 (UTC) 3 Nombre: Kamely Kurai Elemento: Oscuridad. Años: 16 Aspecto:Archivo:Chica_Anime_con_Música.jpg Historia: Es huerfana, sus padres murieron acuchillados en un atraco protegiendo a su hija con sus vidas, por lo cual fué a vivir a casa de su prima. Firma: ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 18:04 10 oct 2012 (UTC) 4 Nombre : Mei Mizuki Elemento : Oscuridad Aspecto : 210px Historia : Nació en un pequeño pueblo dond vivió un poco de su infancia hasta que sus padres murieron asesinados. Se tuvo que valer por sí misma . Se convirtió en una asesina , con sed de sangre y venganza. Firma : --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 5 Princesa de la Luz 1 Nombre: Marina Lighting Elemento: Luz Años: 14 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y unos ojos tambien de ese color mas bien tirando a amarillos, no le gusta vestirse tipo princesa, asi que va con ropa comoda Historia: Sus padre murio cuando ella tenia 6 años, y se quedo viviendo con su madre, que la educo para ser la tipica princesa fina, que era todo lo contrario a su naturaleza. Firma: May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 20:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Áurea Ligth Elemento: Luz Años: 15 Aspecto: Tiene un pelo de color rubio miel que le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos son de color azabache. Historia: Su padre murió porque un asesino del Consejo de la Oscuridad lo asesinó. Desde aquel entonces recibió el gusto en todo, por aquello, si no le daban lo que quería, le daba histeria. Recuperó su estabilidad sentimental a los 12 años. Firma: El aura está contigo... Lo presiento...Archivo:Lucario_mini.png 20:40 6 nov 2012 (UTC) 3 4 5 Bardo de la Luz 1 Nombre: Ethan Kurnoff Elemento: Luz Años: 15 Aspecto: Pelo castaño, ojos de un extraño color amarillo y vestimentas típicas de un campesino común Historia: Vive en un pequeño poblado y ha vivido como cualquier chico de su edad. Adora estar en el bosque y compartir con la naturaleza Firma: --50px♦ La verdadera fuente de mi poder... ¡son mis zapatos de cuero!50px 14:47 15 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Princesa del Fuego 1 2 Nombre: Alys. Edad: 14 Aspecto: Su cabello es de color anaranjado cobrizo y sus ojos son de color rojo como el fuego, en algunas cosas se parece mucho a su madre ya que no le gustan mucho los vestidos pero le gusta lucir ligeramente rebelde. Le enseñaron mucho sobre el reino de la oscuridad pero al igual que su madre piensa que lo que les hicieron fue muy injusto y cruel. Historia: Cuando tenia 4 años la encontraron huerfana en los restos de una casa después de un terremoto y desde entonces es parte de la familia Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 01:56 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Tu novela es adiccion n.nU perdon si pongo mas de un personaje. 3 4 5 Bardo del Fuego 1 Nombre: Sogía Blues Elemento: Fuego Años: 16 Aspecto: Archivo:Anime_arquería.jpg Historia: Sus padres murieron (Blablabla), para sobrevivir empezó a robar, se hizo ninja, ácrobata y no se que cosa más, y luego descubrió que era muy buena con el arco y las flechas. Entonces después de practicar y practicar (y practicar, y practicar, y practicar...) logró ser una experta. Se unió al bardo del fuego porque sabe como lanzar flechas prendidas fuego sin qu se apagen, además de que es casi imposible que falle. Firma: La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? (discusión) 23:31 21 dic 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Princesa del Agua 1 Nombre: Ami''' Daydream Elemento: agua Años: 14 Aspecto: tiene el pelo muy largo y empezado en dos picos,de color marron claro,sus ojos son marron color chocolate y siempre porta en la cabeza una flor color azul Historia: es la Princesa del agua,vive con su hermana en su castillo bajo el mar (no se me ocurre mas) personalidad: es muy alegre y compasiva,siempre anda muy infantil Firma: '''♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 14:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Dan Wave Elemento: Agua Años: 16 Aspecto: tiene el pelo corto, en forma de melena, de color castaño claro, sus ojos son azules tales como el mismo mar y siempre lleva consigo un anillo que tiene al centro un zafiro. Historia: Vivió con sus padres casi toda su vida, mientras que los sirvientes la cuidaban. Un día, cuando ella tenía 13 años, un asesino de otro reino mató a sus padres. Desde ese día vive junto a los sirvientes, aún sin tener claras las razones de porqué asesinaron a sus padres. Personalidad: Silenciosa, seria, fría y reservada, pero haría lo que fuera por cuidar su reino, e incluso mataría a cualquiera de otro bando si fuera necesario. Se caracteriza por ser audaz y valiente, haciendose incapaz de ser detenida. 3 4 5 Bardo del Agua 1 2 3 4 5 Princesa de la Tierra 1 Nombre: Lyan Robblins Elemento: Tierra Años: 12 (Probablemente sea la más pequeña de las princesas e_e) Aspecto: Tiene la piel clara, el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Es bastante delgada. Lleva una esmeralda tallada en forma redonda en un colgante. Historia: (Que conste que algunas cosas las he sacado leyendo la ficha del rey de la Tierra) Vive en un castillo subterráneo con su padre, pero ella se suele escapar para ir a el bosque y disfrutar del silencio. No cree que los de la oscuridad sean malos, pero no se atreve a decírselo a nadie por miedo al rechazo. Firma: [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Mira aqui']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'y luego me cuentas']] 16:53 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Bardo de la Tierra¡¡¡SE NECESITA URGENTEMENTE!!! 1 Sí, como ves estoy empeñada en salir. Nombre: Alejandro Roc (Alex para los amigos) Elemento: Tierra Años: 13 Aspecto: Tiene un cuero proporcionado, con algo de musculito (XD), suele llevar ropa de camuflaje y una bandolera de la que saca cualquier cosa (Ni siquiera él sabe cuantas cosas lleva, pues es mágica y no abulta por muchas cosas que lleve) que resulte útil. Usa un arco, y tiene una manipulación sencilla de la espada. Su pelo es marrón, pero si te fijas tiene incluso toques verdosos. Sus ojos son uno verde y otro marrón. No lo admite, pero está enamorado de la princesa de la tierra desde que eran niños (Sí, ya que lo relleno, que haga algo por mi personaje u_u). Historia: Su padre era el bardo de la Tierra, y le enseñó muchas historias. Así que le relevó, y se enamoró profundamente de la Princesa. Firma: [http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Snivy1123 Mira aqui].[http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Snivy1123 y luego me cuentas] 16:53 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Princesa del Aire 1 Nombre: Daphnée Lambert Elemento: Aire Años: 18 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo rubio muy largo recogido en una trenza atada por telas blancas. Tiene los ojos azules y unas orejas un poco grandes de lo normal, lleva una túnica blanca con un cinturón y unas chanclas marrones. Lleva avalorios dorados en amobos brazos y un colgante de diamantes sencillo que representa su signo de elemento Historia:Nació de un diente de león y fue la pupila de la antigua reina, apenas a salido de su reino a pesar de que le encantaría viajar debido a que es aventurera. Se a criado por el protocolo de "La buena chica" a pesar de que a veces se le escape alguna grosería...A sufrido rechazos por parte de sus compañeros porque pensaban que era una encufada de la reina, por lo que simepre a estado muy sola, sabe manejar armas de viento con precisión ya no se que más poner, hoy no tengo inspiración Firma:Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' ''Todo puzle tiene una solución'' 2 Nombre: Araceli Wind Elemento: Aire Años: 19 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo castaño claro, en una melena. Tiene los ojos azules y son muy pequeños. Su piel es pálida, es bastante alta y delgada. Siempre lleva un cintillo de color blanco con dibujos de ondas de viento, que simbolizan su elemento. Historia: Su madre, Sophia Wends, murió cuando ella tenía 13 años debido a una enfermedad misteriosa que acabó con centenares de habitantes del Reino del Aire. Su padre, Leonard Wind, murió de la misma enfermedad 2 años después (cuando Araceli tenía 15 años). Su hermano mayor, Robinson Wind, tomó el control del reino. Firma: No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 3 4 5 Bardo del Aire 1 2 3 4 5 Rey de la Oscuridad 1 2 3 4 5 Rey/Reina de la Luz 1: Nombre: Aurora Verys Elemento: Luz Años: 39 Aspecto: Es esbelta y elegante. Sus ojos dorados brillan a la luz del Sol, y su larga melena rubia y ondulada parece bailar al ritmo del viento. Viste con una blanca túnica larga, con algunos adornos dorados, y una imponente corona con muchas joyas incrustadas le da un aspecto muy majestuoso. Historia: Es una reina bastante joven porque su padre desapareció reciente y misteriosamente. Como es hija única, heredó el trono. En todo su reinado ha logrado mantener su reino en paz y lo ha dirigido siempre tomando las mejores decisiones, pero como culpa al Reino de la Oscuridad de la desaparición de su padre, apoyó la idea de aislar éste reino. No tiene ningún lazo matrimonial actualmente, ya que su marido murió joven de enfermedad,y de família sólo tiene a su hija, la princesa de la Luz. Firma: Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 19:21 29 mar 2012 (UTC) 2: 3: 4: 5: Rey/Reina del Agua 1 despues e3e Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 17:46 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Sarume Brighwater Elemento: Agua Años: 24 Aspecto: Es alto y de piel blanca aperlada, sus ojos son dorados como las monedas de oro, su cabello añil y ondulado tirando a lacio. Siempre viste una capa de seda azul transparente y una camisa y pantalones de Lino tambien azul oscuro. Siempre tiene sueño y porta el tridente de poseidon todo el tiempo. Historia: Desde que sus padres murieron en batalla a el se le conferio el poder del trono del mar a los 15 junto con el tridente de poseidon el cual al moverse puede controlar los 7 mares y tragarse la tierra entera. Tras recibir noticias catastroficas de sus consejeros mas leales sobre el descontrol del mar el uso todo el poder del tridente para mantener el oceano bajo control, pero usar ese poder le trajo consecuencias. Siempre esta en un estado de ensueño y la mayor parte del dia y la noche se la pasa durmiendo, guarda sus energias en el tridente esperando el momento apropiado para usarlas todas. Tanto reposo en el agua le han dado una belleza espectacular que el ignora. Durante el tiempo que pasa despierto usa la energia que uarda para restaurar el mar y el agua potable de la tierra. Firma: Sarume, memorias del mar 3 4 5 Rey/Reina de la Tierra 1 Nombre: Steen Robblins III Elemento: Tierra Años: 56 años Aspecto: Es alto y robusto para su edad, ojos verdes y piel cetrina pálida y envejecida, posee una larga barba castaña canosa, suele usar grandes capas color dorado y cobre, Suele llevar un amuleto de oro en su cuello y un cetro de plata en la mano derecha Historia: Es el ultimo descendiente de una larga familia de reyes, llegó a ser Rey a los 21 años debido a la muerte temprana de su padre, durante mucho tiempo dudaron que él pudiera desempeñar un buen papel como rey, pero a lo largo de los años ha ido aprendiendo mucho, vive en un castillo subterráneo, junto a su hija, porque su esposa murió hace algún tiempo, tiene la mala suerte de no tener un hijo varón que le siga en descendencia, así que no valora mucho a su hija al principio (puedes hacer que al final se de cuenta que es una muy buena opción como su sucesora y empieza a sentirse orgulloso de ella) Firma: --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 14:12 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Rey/Reina del Aire 1 Nombre: Shin Lambert Elemento:Aire Años:35 Aspecto: Es alto,fuerte,con unos ojos de un color celeste,piel blanquecina y pálida.Usa capas blancas o azules(depende de la celebración).Lleva una corona de plata con unas alas en el centro. Historia: Subió al poder tras el asesinato de sus padres cuando el tenía 15 años.Nunca opusieron resistencia a que el gobernara.Tiene una hija a la que sobreprotege demasiado por lo que siempre está riñendo con ella a pesar de que se quieren.Maneja con precisión las armas blancas(espada,cuchillo,daga...).Ya no se que más poner Firma:[[Usuario:Rizos|'To be an angel.']].''' Do you come to fly with me?''' 18:32 16 feb 2012 (UTC) 2 Nombre: Robinson Wind Elemento: Aire Años: 27 Aspecto: Su cabello es bastante corto, de color castaño claro. Sus ojos son de color azul y son bastante pequeños, su piel es pálida. es alto y delgado. Historia: Tomó el control del reino cuando su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad. Al principio, consideraban que su hermana sería mejor candidata ante esta tarea, pero, después de dos largos años de disputas y opiniones lo coronaron como rey. Siente que fue muy injusto lo que le hicieron al Reino de la Oscuridad, pero intenta no pensar en aquel tema. Tiene una hermana menor, Araceli Wind, que será la próxima gobernante. Firma: No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 3 4 5 Rey/Reina del Fuego 1 Nombre: Kikio Natsumy Años: 31 Aspecto: Su cabello es de color rojo calido y las puntas son doradas, sus ojos son de color ambarino y es alta y esbelta, es muy agil y veloz y casi siempre esta vestida de manera informal ya que no le gustan mucho los vestidos. Historia: Obtuvo el poder tras la muerte de sus padres debido a una misteriosa enfermedad pero como era muy madura al tener tan solo 17 años ha llevado a su reino a la prosperidad y el buen camino. Ahora que tiene 27 años estaba en contra de aislar al reino de la Oscuridad pero era un voto contra muchos en contra por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo pero le enseño a su hija que ese reino solo era incomprendido y que no juzgara por las apariencias. Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 20:25 5 abr 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a de la Luz 1 Nombre: Selena Lussac Elemento: Luz Años: 16 Aspecto: Su pelo es rubio con reflejos dorados. Es de estatura media, tiene la piel clara, pero con un tono brillante. Sus ojos son completamente negros y sus pestañas muy largas. Viste con pantalones ajustados, pero las camisetas siempre están algo sueltas y con el hombro caído. Historia: Pertenecía al bando de la oscuridad, pero se sintió traicionada por la muerte de su hermano a manos de los suyos y se dirigió al reino de la luz, donde se gano fácilmente la confianza de la reina y pronto se convirtió en la consejera. Se toma este cargo como una venganza, aunque, de vez en cuando sale su lado oscuro y misterioso. Sus aportaciones siempre son algo en contra del reino de la Oscuridad. Firma: ^^ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gifｷucんﾉ ςคll ๓є ๓คץ๒є♥ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gif 16:10 13 dic 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a del Agua 1 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a del Fuego 1 Nombre: Erika FlameWay Elemento: Fuego Años: 22 Aspecto: Su pelo, de color anaranjado, es corto y escaso, Es bastante alta y no muy flaca. Tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada. Sus ojos son grandes y de un vivo color miel. Historia: Su padre viudo, de grandes bienes y con contacto con la realeza, quería que su hija fuese para grandes propósitos, tales como ser una muy buena estudiante o tener algún cargo en la realeza del reino. Con el paso de los años, ella mostró increíbles dotes de inteligencia y sociabilizaba con rapidez, así que su padre logró convencer a la reina que la dejara de consejera. Ella, al obtener este cargo, tomó decisiones que siempre beneficiaron a su reino y de vez en cuando al Reino de la Luz, ya que le parecía bastante justa la ley contra el Reino de la Oscuridad, ya que ella vivía con su padre y madre en el Reino de la Oscuridad y alguien de aquel reino mató a su madre, y así se intenta vengar indirectamente del Reino de la Oscuridad. Firma: Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a de la Tierra 1 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a del Aire 1 Nombre: Ericka Shoerfe. Elemento: Aire Años: 28 Aspecto: Su pelo es mediano, de color negro. Sus ojos son verdes esmeralda. Tiene la piel blanca, es alta y delgada. Usa con frecuencia lentes de contacto de color gris apagado. Historia: Vivió casi toda su vida junto a su padre y madre, dotada de muchos bienes. Una noche, cuando ella tenía 16 años, mataron a sus padres y huyó del reino en el que vivía y se fue al Reino del Aire, y una familia escasa de recursos pero de buen corazón la encontraron en la calle sola y la adoptaron. Años después, al cumplir los 26 años, ella escribió un diario acerca de su apasionante vida y escribió más, de todo tipo. Ella vendió clandestinamente las copias de su diario y otros libros, hasta que los libros llegaron al rey/reina, y él/ella los leyó y se sorprendió al ver la capacidad de aquella chica y la dejó de consejera, y desde aquel día ha tomado decisiones justas y muy benenficiosas. Firma: Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... 2 3 4 5 Consejero/a de la Oscuridad 1 Nombre: Erald Dyen Elemento: Oscuridad. Años: 46 Aspecto: Es un hombre de mediana edad, completamente calvo, de piel pálida y estatura baja. Siempre va vestido con una largra capa negra. Tiene los ojos de un color gris apagado. Historia: Cuando se hizo consejero, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Erald es un hombre sabio, que siempre ha querido lo mejor para su pueblo. Ha servido lo mejor que ha podido al Rey, y su punto de vista y sus aportaciones han sido de mucha utilidad en todas las decisiones que el monarca ha tomado. Pero ahora que el Reino de la Oscuridad está en apuros, ni él sabe lo que hacer... Firma: Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 13:39 17 abr 2012 (UTC) 2 3 4 5